


Coup d’état

by Fauxtalian, rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Fade to Black, Fox Armitage Hux, M/M, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxtalian/pseuds/Fauxtalian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: “Did you do it?”“Yes,” Hux replies with a satisfied smile. “Twice.”Dopheld’s brows knit in confusion. “You killed him… twice?”***Hux and his fellow Vulpines have a plan to kill Supreme Leader Ren. Ren wakes up at exactly the wrong time and foils their assassination plot. But Vulpines are resourceful and Hux finds a far more pleasant way of getting what he wants.For Fox Kylux day 3
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89
Collections: Fox Kylux Fest





	Coup d’état

It’s dark. Hux can see okay because of the fox eyes that enhance his vision even in human form. Around him, green discs—the reflections of his fellow vulpines’ eyes—blink. Someone yawns.  
“Come, like we practised,” says Hux quietly. A fox whines with excitement that they are going on a hunt together instead of their usual solitary excursions. Hux sighs. “Shut up or I’ll leave you at home, Dopheld!”  
Dopheld whimpers then is silent. Nobody wants to be left alone with Millicent, whose amber eyes glare at them from the darkest shadow of the room.

The corridor is silent apart from the occasional click of a too-long claw on the durasteel floor. Without his boots, the metal chills Hux’s soles. The Supreme Leader’s door is soon before them and Hux opens it. They wait, impatience showing in the skittish hops of a few of the younger ones. Cubs still, really. 

They’re in luck. Kylo Ren has not noticed. They slip inside.

He’s asleep. Hux can smell the sweat of the day’s effort still around him like a miasma the sonics can’t quite blast away. Hux creeps closer on bare feet, wondering which would give most satisfaction: plunge the dagger from his sleeve into the Supreme Leader’s chest or change and rip his throat out with teeth designed to grip and tear. 

He creeps closer with his fellows crouching and belly-crawling by his feet, ready to yelp and bay for joy when the deed is done. Hux decides to use his jaws. He changes form fluidly, crouching and bending, one moment a man and the next moment a russet-haired, sharp-muzzled fox. There’s a soft rustle of clothing as he wriggles free. 

“YIP?” 

The vulpines freeze. 

“LIGHTS!”

The supreme Leader is awake and bright light floods the room, making the creatures blink and scatter. Hux sits, snarling at the errant youngling and telling them in Vulpish to flee home. He looks at Kylo, sizing up his odds now the mountain of a man is awake and aware. Hux bares his teeth, strong and sharp, and prepares to pounce.

“OH MY SITH AUNT!”

Kylo leans out of bed just as Hux pounces. Kylo peers underneath at the foxes who darted into the darkness and Hux lands on the warm hollow Kylo vacated.  
“Hey foxyfoxyfoxies! Come on out. I won’t hurt you.” Kylo sits upright and sees Hux. “Oh look at you! You’re not shy, are you?” Hux tries to dodge but it’s no good. The supreme leader is scratching behind his ears.

And he kriffing LIKES it. No, he loves it. He needs it. In seconds, Hux is on his back, rolling in Kylo’s warm bedding. After a minute or two, Kylo gets up. That’s when he notices. He narrows his eyes and furrows his brow at the fox in his bed.

“Why in all the galaxy,” he asks, “is there a general’s uniform on my floor?” 

Hux weighs up his options. Jump down and grab what he can with his mouth and scurry away, tail literally between his legs, to the shame of the whole vulpine species? Run home and risk losing his form before he arrives, human and nude, at his own door? 

Hux gives one more bark. “LEAVE US!”  
The last of the foxes dart for the door.

Hux curls up in Kylo’s bed. Kylo resumes the delightful ear-scratching. “Well I suppose you better stay until I can call pest control in the morning. Although you’re cute and you remind me of someone. Must be the red fur. I’ve always had a thing for slinky redheads.”

Hux turns his green eyes on Kylo and grins. “Oh please do tell me more,” he says, as he stretches long and lean and changes smoothly back to human form. “About your liking for redheads.”

The way Kylo is griping the blanket like a vice and holding it against him to hide his bare chest is actually quite comical. Hux is on his back, reclined with his legs crossed just so to hide his most intimate places. Admittedly, Hux did not have a lot of time to think this through. In all of his contingency planning, Hux had not considered seduction a viable means of escape. His animal brain had acted as it wanted to, and now he was left to play the cards he had.

Kylo speaks, feigning authority in his voice. “What is the meaning of this, General?”  
It’s clear in his voice that the Supreme Leader is still shocked. Hux knows he has to take advantage of his state to play off the “sexy fox boy” bit before he comes to his senses. He leisurely runs his hands down the expanse of his bare torso, his nipples hardening on contact. “I hadn’t really thought that far ahead if I’m being honest.”  
Hux hears an audible swallow coming from Kylo and Hux smiles. He can tell this exchange is going his way.

...at least he thought it had been, until he felt his limbs become paralysed with the all too familiar grip of the force. The supreme leader’s hand is held open in front of his face, scanning his mind. 

Hux is startled when Kylo responds in a burst of laughter.

“A coup d’état? Certainly you must be joking,” Kylo asks, eyes still wide with mirth.

“Why is that so funny?” Hux asks in indignance.

“My most brilliant general, commander of my army, designer of starkiller, plans a coup and this is the best you can come up with?” Kylo gestures to Hux’s form, now clad with the sheet about his waist, having felt uncomfortably exposed when Kylo began laughing. “And now here you are in my bed. Your plan failed, general, what are you going to do now?”

“You think you’re so clever.” Hux speaks, taunt evident in his voice. “Some mystic you are, you have completely misinterpreted my intentions.”

“Have I?” Kylo asks, prompting Hux to elaborate.

“The coup was a farce, you ingrate.” 

“A farce. Yes,” Kylo says with a smirk on his face. “I agree that it was farcical. Ridiculous.”  
Hux bristles and considers changing back to vulpine form just for the satisfaction of biting Kylo on his bare backside. He knows he would never escape before Kylo caught him in a force grip, but it would almost be worth it.  
“So tell me,” Kylo says evenly. “What are you doing in my bed?”

Hux raises his eyebrows. “Do you ask every slinky redhead who turns up nude between your sheets what their intentions are?” He leans forwards and relinquishes his grip on the sheet to let it fall away. “I didn’t expect to have to tell you to read my mind.”

Kylo’s eyes dance over Hux’s lithe, pale body as Hux reclines again with his hands behind his head. Hux closes his eyes but his vulpine hearing picks up Kylo’s raised heartbeat and increased perspiration. There’s another odour too—not perspiration—earthy and musky, and Hux wants more of it. He opens his eyes to see Kylo frowning with indecision.

“Come to bed, Kylo,” Hux says, rolling into his side and pushing himself up on one elbow. His other arm reaches towards Kylo and the source of the delectable scent becomes obvious. Hux stares at Kylo’s growing cock and sucks his lips, first dragging the lower lip between his teeth and then the upper.

Kylo notices. “Promise,” he says, “that you won’t bite.”

Hux grins in response and beckons Kylo closer. Kylo kneels on the bed and yelps like a cub when Hux lunges, flips him onto his back and crawls up his body, face a mere inch from Kylo’s skin, pausing here and there to lick and nip. 

“No biting!” Kylo reminds, an overtone of panic in his voice. Hux’s reply is muffled because he chooses that moment to bury his nose in the thick, springy-soft hair at the base of Kylo’s cock. He mouths at Kylo’s balls then pushes Kylo’s thighs up and apart and laps his tongue across the smooth skin and ridged seam behind. 

He doesn’t need his vulpine senses to understand the range of whines and yelps coming from Kylo now. Kylo is exactly as helpless as Hux wants him to be. He caresses the delicate, sensitive, spit-slicked skin with his thumb and laves his tongue up and down the shaft of Kylo’s cock. The taste is as alluring as the scent and after a few minutes Hux can’t imagine why he ever planned to assassinate Kylo when he could so easily control him by other, far more pleasant means.

Hux pauses his ministrations, amused to see the blown out pupils of his supreme leader looking back at him. Kylo is vulnerable like this, mailable. He was sure that in this state, he would be able to persuade Ren to do anything, to give him everything. He knows he must be delicate in his approach.

Hux takes his time. Twice.

He climbs up Kylo’s imposing form, straddling him and swaying his hips in languid circles over the supreme leaders straining cock. Hux uses both hands to stroke back his hair, willing his fox ears to materialize behind his fringe. He then reaches a hand behind himself to stroke the plush fox tail that now protrudes from his tail bone.

Hux has only maintained a partial form like this a few times before. The benefits of it include the ability to self lubricate, though he will need to stretch himself considerably to accommodate Kylos girth. 

Kylo is panting by the time Hux is fingering his slippery entrance, his hands reaching for Hux’s body, anxious to explore the naked form bared before him. Hux is swatting his hands away before he is able to make contact.

“I haven’t given you permission to touch.” Hux reminds Ren as he continues to curl his fingers within himself. The whine that escapes Kylo is one of desperation. 

“Please, Hux….. I need it.” Kylo begs without hesitation. The sound of his voice delights Hux, ready to seize the opportunity presented to him.

“There are things I need as well, supreme leader.”

“Then tell me what it is, you will have it.” Kylo’s voice was insistent, mind empty but for the pursuit of His own sexual gratification. It was exactly where Hux wanted him.

“Anything?”

*****

“Did you do it?”

Dopheld is pacing Hux’s chambers, Millicent watching him from her favorite perch on the back of the blue sofa. 

“Yes,” Hux replies with a satisfied smile. “Twice.”  
Dopheld’s brows knit in confusion. “You killed him… twice?”  
“Ah!” Hux laughs, a high pitched yipping sound. “No. I changed my approach. As it turns out, Leader Ren is quite open to persuasion when he is in just the right frame of mind. I thought: why go through with a messy evisceration when I could simply see to it that he is relaxed and ask for whatever I want? I stuck my tongue—”

“No!” 

Dopheld shakes his head and his pale cheeks flush with heat. “Don’t give me any details or I won’t be able to look you in the face on the bridge and call you General Hux without my face turning puce and my stammer coming back.”

“Oh, you needn’t worry about that,” Hux replies with a smirk. “By aurek shift you’ll be calling me Grand Marshal.”


End file.
